Journey to the One Hundredth Cavern
by fangirl7287
Summary: (Takes place after "Ghoul from Beyond" & "Return of the Elementals") After a year of Eli searching for Will with no clues, he just about gives up until the Shadow Clan leader tells him to go to the Cullen Cavern, the one cavern outside of the 99 known caverns. However, Goon and Blakk vow vengeance against Eli, will they find Will Shane before it's too late?
1. A Clue That Changes Everything

**Readers: Hey everyone! Fangirl here. I just wanted to say that this is my first Slugterra fanfiction, so if we could keep all the criticism to a low I'd appreciate it! Anyway, this story takes place after the movies "Ghoul From Beyond" and "Return of the Elementals", so if you're going to read this fanfiction I highly suggest you watch the movies, otherwise you will get spoilers. (Can't say I didn't warn you.) Also, I have an OC in this story that will be introduced later! This will also later be turned into a series so just look out for certain things that stand out, that may come up later. So if you have any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions please let me know in the reviews! ~fangirl7287**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (except for my OC)! THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO NERD CORPS, SHOUT! (KIDS), AND DISNEY XD! **

**{3****rd**** person POV, except for, **_this font is. This font is Eli's thoughts._**}**

* * *

><p>Chapter One "A Clue That Changes Everything":<p>

Eli woke up to a bunch of slugs jumping up and down on his shoulder blades as he moved slightly. "Is the really necessary, Burpy?" Eli groaned as all of the slugs hopped off before he turned over onto his back. Burpy and the rest of the slugs' chirped until Eli finally got up.

_The name is Eli Shane, son of the legendary Will Shane. Ever since I dropped down to the 'world beneath our feet' I've strived to protect this land that my dad talked about when I was younger. I've been down here for a full two years now, but I still haven't found my dad. You see, I thought he died ever since I was about eight, however right before I turned sixteen I found out he was alive in the battle between the Shane Gang, Goon, and Dr. Blakk. My dad happened to stop Blakk from firing at me by throwing himself and Blakk into a portal, and I haven't found a clue since. Not one. A solid year. I keep wondering if he might actually be dead this time. Then again, I thought that the last time so I'm trying to keep my mind open. _

"Eli! Get down here I got to show you something!" Kord, the cave troll of the Shane Gang, yelled from down stairs. "Coming!" Eli yelled back before changing quickly into his uniform. "What's up Kord?" Eli asked walking into the kitchen where the rest of the Shane Gang was holding a birthday cake.

_Great. Last birthday party they threw for me Pronto wound up throwing up his breakfast on the cake. _

"Happy Birthday!" The gang said in unison. "Err, thanks guys I really appreciate it." Eli said as he sat down at the table. "No worries, my friend, I did not eat breakfast this time." Pronto said before going and getting some plates out of the cabinet. "And I made sure that he didn't cook the lunch." Kord said opening the grille to grilled hamburger patties. "Smells good Kord." Eli said before Trixie handed Eli a piece of cake _before _Pronto had a chance to get near it. "Happy Birthday, Eli Shane," Junjie said, respectfully bowing which Eli returned.

The team sat down to eat all talking about the fun moments of the past year. All the way from Pronto stopping a bad guy from farting with his slug, to Lode being shot in the not-so-nice area by one of Trixie's slugs.

"It was windy! My slug and I weren't aiming for that okay?" Trixie said laughing with the rest of the gang. "But, you did hit him there," Junjie said trying to stop himself from smiling (which wasn't working). "Right Trixie, use the whole 'it was windy excuse' with a blaster, that shoots slugs at 100 miles an hour. I really don't think that the wind could have affected that." Eli said getting the gang to laugh really hard again. "Can you believe that, that battle was five months ago?" Kord said in disbelief. "I can't." Pronto, Trixie and Junjie said in unison. "I believe it. I just can't believe it's been a whole year without a single clue." Eli mumbled poking his fork into his cake, losing his appetite. The gang glanced at each other, knowing what he was mumbling about. Eli sighed, "This has been great gang, but, I need some air."

Eli hoped on his mecha, Lucky, and rode. Just to get his mind off of everything. Eli continued riding, riding through some of the caverns that he hasn't seen since he defeated Blakk from making a portal from the deep caverns to slugterra. _Ugh, this is hopeless! A year without a single clue! A single thing! We've talked to everyone we could have! Begged to know if the Shadow Clan knew a thing! And they didn't! What happened!? Did Blakk kill him after they landed where ever that portal took them!? Or is dad just some place we don't know about? What about the Goon & Blakk? What happened to them? Are they using dad again to come after the Shane Gang? Well I guess I'll never find out without a sign!_

Eli stopped his mecha and slammed his fist in frustration. The Shadow Clan leader then appeared out of nowhere, causing Eli to immediately put on his shadow talker. "I sense bad energy flooding through you son of Will Shane." The Shadow Clan leader said as others from his clan appeared. "How could you tell?" Eli mumbled sarcastically, "a whole year. Not a single clue." Eli looked off to the side. "I assume you checked every place we told you to look?" The Shadow Clan leader asked as Eli nodded.

"The Cullen Cavern…" the leader sighed.

"The what cavern?"

"Cullen. It is the one hundredth cavern. The one cavern in Slugterra outside of the ninety-nine known caverns."

"I don't know where that is."

The leader then hands Eli a small rock with a glowing symbol. "You and your team will need to leave by dawn to get the outskirts of the Cullen Cavern, where I and my most trustworthy associates will lead you from there. Tomorrow, when you wake, to get the map you need to touch that symbol in order to get the directions, but I'd wait until tomorrow to look at it with your mole."

"Okay." Eli said before the Shadow Clan disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Eli walked into the house; it was almost sunset, and by the looks of it they were curious why he was gone for so long.<p>

"We were about to come looking for you!" Kord yelled as he walked in and immediately causing the other teammates to face him.

"Where have you been, Eli Shane?" Junjie asked, sounding almost a little bitter.

"Out. And I'll tell you why I was gone for so long if you give me the chance." Eli said as the teammates all took a seat at the table.

After telling them that he went a long way away from the hideout, and his little run in with the Shadow Clan, they looked worried. "Eli, can we trust the Shadow Clan?" Trixie asked. "Yeah man, it sounds risky." Kord said.

"It's been a year! A year! Can you at least just trust me this one time! A first location, first clue, in a year and yet you guys are going to tell me not to trust the Shadow Clan, and may I mind you helped me find out that my dad was alive in the first place!?" Eli said sounding desperate as the gang glanced at each other. "We'll go." Kord said, speaking for the team as they nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, the first chapter of "Journey to the One Hundredth Cavern," hope everyone enjoyed it! <strong>

**Until next time ~fangirl7287 **


	2. Judgements and Traveling

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you for the review and for the suggestion! **

**CreativeEmily: Actually I didn't watch the show either until recently, (I might not have finished all three seasons, Ghoul From Beyond and Return of the Elementals in three days) and I have to say it is a great show. Anyway thanks for the review! **

**Jayair: Thanks for the review! It meant a lot! Well here's the update you wanted, let me know if it's any good.**

**Nagasha: Thanks! I'll work on that. And I'm glad that I'm very high in the Slugterra story colom. **

**pokelover: Appreciate the review! Glad you like it. Let me know if this chapter is any good. **

**PryoGirl86: Thanks! Here's the chapter you were looking for. I hope it's up to your expectations. **

**Readers:**

**Hello everyone! Fangirl here. I'm so glad to see that people are enjoying my story. Sorry that it's been awhile; I've been swamped with school work. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter of **"**Journey to the One Hundredth Cavern", ****let me know if anyone has any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions in the review box! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (except for my OC)! THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO NERD CORPS, SHOUT! (KIDS), AND DISNEY XD!**

**Point of View:**

**{**3rd Person point of view**; **_this is_ _Eli's thoughts_**}**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two "Judgements and Traveling":<p>

Eli was laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep, so he did nothing. All of his slugs were diffused across the floor of his room, snoring and sleeping soundly, well except for Burpy. Burpy jumped off the window seal and landed on Eli's shoulder, trying to figure out why he was looking at the ceiling. Eli looked over to his small infernus slug and gently rubbed Burpy head with his finger, "go back to bed Burpy."

Burpy threw him a curious stare, with a small chirp. "Go Burpy, big day tomorrow, one of us might as well get some sleep." Eli said as he turned back to look at the ceiling. Reluctantly, Burpy hopped back up onto the window seal, after a little while Burpy was sound asleep, snoring like the others.

Eli kind of chuckled, _how can slugs this small make louder snores than the cave troll across the hall? _Eli still stared at the ceiling, wondering what all was going to happen in the morning. What would happen if the Shadow Clan didn't show? Or if the Shane Gang was right not to trust them? It didn't matter to him, all he wanted back was his dad that he thought was dead for eight years to finally learn the stuff he was going to teach him, to finally go and look at some of the places that his dad always talked about.

* * *

><p>Eli woke up, he had fallen asleep about half way through the night. He looked around, he could tell that it wasn't dawn but getting close. So Eli quickly got up and got dressed into his uniform and walked down stairs where no one else seemed to be awake, so Eli turned all the lights through the main living area, knowing that they'd wake up. Eli took out a bowl and got some cereal out of the cabinet before pouring it into the bowl. "Hey bud." Kord's groggy morning voice came from the couch. "Morning Kord," Eli said yawning.<p>

"It's too early…" Pronto groaned from the staircase in his t-shirt and underwear. _A disturbing sight to see so early in the morning. _

Trixie came down next, in a t-shirt and baggy pajama pants; "morning everyone."

"Morning Trix." Eli replied eating a spoonful of his cereal. Then, finally came down Junjie, of course, fully dressed in this uniform. "Now that everyone is here. You need to be ready by dawn, and Pronto you probably need to be earlier." Eli said as everyone went back up to their rooms to gather their slugs and everything else they would need for the day.

* * *

><p>The team had been riding about three hours now on their mecha's, only stopping for Pronto pee breaks. Eli had Pronto riding with Kord so Pronto could look at the map easier, and not have to worry about driving, which Kord did not like at all. "I have to pee!" Pronto complained.<p>

"Dude! Again?" Kord asked, "you seriously need to learn how to control your bladder."

"How much longer do we have on the map Pronto?" Eli asked from the front of the line.

"About ten minutes from our destination." Pronto said.

"Then you can wait Pronto. We need to keep going, it's not that much farther." Eli said continuing at the same speed.

That's when Burpy came out of his pack and landed on his shoulder looking at Eli with pure concern while chirping. "I'm fine Burpy, really." Eli said giving him a reassuring smile before instructing him to go back into the pack.

Finally, after three hours and fifteen minutes of riding on their mechas, the Shane Gang arrived at the meet. "I thought you said they'd be here! I'm going to scream if we rode three hours on our mechas and they didn't show up!" Kord started yelling as Eli rolled his eyes at his teammate.

"Kord," Eli said turning around on his mecha to face him, "I have to call them."

"Oh," Kord said as Pronto tried not to laugh at Kord's embarrassing and very awkward moment.

Eli slipped on the Shadow Talker and the Shadow Clan leader instantly appeared with three other members. "Eli Shane, you and your gang may follow me," the leader said before they turned and walked in front of their mechas.

"How is this 'Cullen Cavern' supposed to help me find my dad?"

"The Cullen Cavern is the largest, most high tech, and most magical cavern in Slugterra. It was where the Elementals were born."

"That still didn't answer my question."

"This place is also where one of Blakk's most hated enemy lives, and this enemy knows him better than anyone else in Slugterra."

"Why?"

"It's not my place to tell you, Eli Shane, but you will soon meet them."

The Shadow Clan members and the Shane Gang then arrived at what looked like the very edge of the very edge of the western realm of Slugterra.

"There's nothing here," Junjie said, "I remember from when the Goon used me, before he had me under full control, to look and see if there was a passage lead back to the eastern realm through here but no such luck."

Ignoring the slingers statement, the Shadow Clan continued to press forward. "If they're going to keep going," Eli stated starting back his mecha, "then so are we." With Eli right behind the Shadow Clan and the Shane Gang behind Eli, many of their hands were on blasters, ready to fire if needed. Burpy leaped again onto his shoulder and gave a confused and slightly worried look. "It's going to be fine Burpy. I'm sure the Shadow Clan know exactly where they're going," Eli stated, but Burpy still stayed on his shoulder.

"We have arrived." The Shadow Clan leader stated.

"Uh, this is a dead end." Kord whispered to where only Pronto could hear. "Yes my friend, we were right not to trust the Shadow Clan. Eli was foolish to think that the Shadow Clan would help find his father." Pronto agreed with Kord loading his barrell quietly, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Little did they know, one of Eli's slugs had heard the whole conversation, and saw Pronto load his barrel. So Eli gently moved his mecha backwards to be beside the two. "If you two have an issue with my judgement, then by all means, say it to my face." Eli simply stated as the two looked shocked, although fully understood how when his spy slug landed on his shoulder.

"Look Eli, we understand that this must be a difficult time for you bro, and we don't even have an issue with your judgement when you let the Shadow Clan walk us all the way out here, we have a problem with the Shadow Clan-" Kord began before he was disrupted.

"You pretty much just said that you had a problem with my judgement on the Shadow Clan," Eli said before sighing, "look Kord, I don't like being all the way out here either, but just give them a chance. I promise, they make one wrong move and they're yours. However, I think the leader actually does want to help, so let's give this a chance, okay? I need to know what this person knows."

Kord nodded an agreement along with a sigh from Pronto before Eli went back up to the front.

"Eli," Trixie said parking her mecha beside his.

"Not you too Trixie," Eli said.

"No, I trust your judgement Eli. It's that do you know who or what are we supposed to find here?" Trixie asked.

"A enemy of Blakk," Eli said, getting a raised eyebrow from Trixie.

"That you've never met?"

"Never met."

"Do you even know their name?"

"No… But the Shadow Clan evidently know this enemy and trust them."

"That's not reassuring, Eli."

"I know…"

Then the wall marking the dead end rolled back to reveal two green plants. "Come," The Shadow Clan leader said before his associates disappeared, "leave you mechas here. We go on foot to the Cullen Cavern."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Be sure that if you have any comments, questions, or suggestions to put them in a review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, NOT HATE. This was kind of choppy, so sorry about that. I was half asleep when writing this. Until next time readers ~fangirl7287 <strong>


End file.
